New Adventures
by Rektosaurus
Summary: After almost advancing to the finals in the Kalos League, Ash returns back home to learn and find out something that will change his life. Ash/Serena/Cynthia, Dawn/Paul, OC/OC, Pikachu/?, Delia/Oak. (Betrayed!Ash)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm currently new at writing stories like these. Which means this is my first one yet. I'd appreciate it a lot if you give me some tips or something to make the story better. Thanks! I hope you like this.**

#=====================================================================#

 **In a plane somewhere above the Kalos Region...**

"I can't wait to taste one of mom's dishes again! Right, Pikachu?" a boy no older than 12 said enthusiastically to his small, yellow friend, Pikachu. "Pi-ka pi!" cheerfully exclaimed by the electric mouse Pokémon.

They have just flew off from the Kalos Region's airport to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, where Ash Ketchum lives. He had just placed himself in the semi-finals of the Pokèmon League Tournament, losing to a trainer named Kyle.

 **FLASHBACK - 3 DAYS AGO**

"Talonflame, use Aerial Ace with Silver Wing!" Ash yelled to his Pokèmon.

"Aggron, hit it with a Stone Edge before it hits you, then use Hyperbeam to finish it off!" his Aggron, a shiny one, quickly formed stones from the ground and rushed it towards his opponent, hitting it directly at it's stomach.

"Talonflame get up before Aggron finishes up charging!" Ash said, worried for his companion's state. But alas, the large, steel Pokèmon had finished charging it's attack and knocked the bird Pokèmon unconscious.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! This match goes to Kyle from Lilycove City and advances to the finals!" a roar of cheers and yells erupted for the young trainer's opponent.

They both went to the middle of the field and shook hands, Ash congratulating Kyle. "That was some battle, Ash. I look forward to battle with you again sometime." he said. "Yeah. Thanks for the great match and congratulations for advancing to the finals. Hope you beat the opponent!" said Ash, cheering him on. The crowd erupted with more cheers for the sportsmanship of the two, and soon the two trainers left to their respective locker rooms.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Kyle sure was a tough opponent to beat! His team was well trained." Ash said. "Pika.." Pikachu nodded at his trainer and best friend.

"He sure was." a voice behind him said while chuckling. Ash turned around, surprised. He was even surprised who was in front of him. "So.. you're travelling to Kanto too?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle! I should say the same to you, I live in Kanto!" Ash said, excited that his semi-final opponent was travelling to his home region.

"Oh. Is that so? I'm going to Kanto before I head off to Sinnoh. I've got a few errands to do there before challenging the Sinnoh League. Which reminds me.. Are you competing in the Sinnoh League too?" he asked. "No.. i've already competed there. I'm gonna ask Professor Oak where to head off next to meet new friends!" Ash happily said.

"Oh. So we're heading off to the same place then. Pallet Town, right?" Kyle asked, getting a nod from Ash. "What's your business with Professor Oak though?" asked Ash. "Like i've said.. Errands." Kyle sighed.

 **TIME SKIP - Viridian City, Kanto.**

"Thank you for boarding Kalos Airlines."

"Man I'm hungry." said Ash.

"But you just ate from the buffet earlier.." said Kyle, deadpanned.

"Guess it wasn't enough then!" exclaimed Ash, laughing. Pikachu looking at his trainer amused.

" _What a glutton_." thought Pikachu.

 **ONE FULL ASH AND A BANKRUPT RESTAURANT LATER**

"Ahhh.. that hits the spot!" groaned Ash, patting his abnormally large stomach. " _Is that even possible?!_ " thought Pikachu and Kyle.

"Now.. OFF WE GO TO PALLET TOWN!" he yelled, causing some people to look at him weirdly. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu said before running off with Ash, Kyle following not too far behind.

At a distance, a pair of blue glowing eyes were watching the trio. But it is more focused on the raven haired trainer.

" _Ash_..." thought the mysterious creature before taking off to follow them.

After walking for almost 2 hours, the trio reached their destination, Pallet Town. The lush green grass and the green leaves of the trees swaying to where ever the wind took them to, causing it to release a soothing fragrance that was all too familiar for the raven haired trainer. "This is a nice Town you got here, Ash. It has that homey feel to it." Kyle sighed as he took in the nice fresh air of Pallet Town. "Pikaaachuuuuuuu~" cooed Pikachu as he agreed and did the same.

"It's so great to be back here. I'll meet you at Oak's lab after I greet my mom, Kyle. You head off to Professor's lab. It's that large building right there with the wooden gate." Ash said as he ran off to the Ketchum's residence. Kyle left off to where said Lab was stood to meet the Professor.

"Mom! I'm back from Kalos!" Ash yelled as he opened the door. "Pika pi!" greeted Pikachu while Ash threw his bag on the floor. "Moooooooom?" he called out again, but there was no response. "Pika pi! Pikachu pikaaa!" he heard Pikachu yell. He ran over to where Pikachu was, and he found a note on the kitchen table. It said:

" _ **Dear Ash,**_

 _ **Professor Oak and I decided to throw you a big surprise when you get back here from Kalos. Meet us at the Lab.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom.**_

 _ **P.S. I hope you keep changing your underwear!**_ "

Ash finished reading the note with a big smile on his face, but not before sweat dropping at that last part. He put the note in his pocket and grabbed his bag again and left off to Professor Oak's laboratory.

On his way there, he heard a small cry of pain in the bushes on his right. "Huh..?/Pika?" he slowly crept towards the bush.. He slowly pulled on the small branches to take a look behind it and see what was causing the noise, only to find... Nothing.

"What?" he just stared at the place while Pikachu sighed in annoyance before standing up and wiping the dirt and twigs off his pants and resumed walking to Professor Oak's lab. They finally reached the place and walked up the steps. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opened and was glomped by his mother, Delia. Luckily for Pikachu, he sensed the dreaded Hug of Death before the door opened and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Oh Ashy! How i've missed you so much!" she said affectionately whilst crushing him in her Ursaring Hug. "M-mom.. a-aiiiir!" he tried to get out of her death grip whilst blushing from the contact and her two, big pair of breasts on both sides of his face. " _Lucky bastard..._ " Pikachu thought. "How was your journey through Kalos, Ash?" she asked Ash after releasing him from between her big breasts and smirked at him from this. "It was.. *pant* ..great.. *pant*" he choked out while taking in lots of air. "I met Serena, which I happened to meet years ago back at Professor Oak's ranch!" he continued, "And Clemont with his science things! And his little sister.. Bonnie.." blushing as he said her name. ' _B-bonnie_...' he thought, his blush deepening.

"It sounds like you and this Bonnie girl had or did something haven't you?" asked Delia with a sly grin.

"N-no!" he yelled, embarassed. "L-let's go in now." he said and she nodded in agreement. Pikachu just shook his head at his Trainer's behaviour, knowing just why he was acting like that. Pikachu just giggled perversely. "Piiiiiii-ka.. Pikapi.." which meant "Eheheh.. Naughty Bonnieee..".

Ash walked to the lobby of the Lab with Pikachu on his shoulder, while Delia headed off to the kitchen to prepare some food, only to find all his friends and rivals in there, shocking him. " _I understand why my friends are here, but.. Why are they here?_ " he thought as he looked at his rivals and his friends' rivals. "Hi guys! I'm surprised all of you are here.. Especially you, Paul." he said, looking suspicious at Paul. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to Dawn's lap, and got a nice scratch behind the ear from her. "Chaaaaaaaaaa~!" he cooed.

"Dawn invited me here, I had no choice." he groaned while Dawn and Gary were snickering at him. Paul just shot them a glare, which made the two of them laugh more.

"Okay, enough of this!" Drew yelled, surprising Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Pikachu and even Paul who just looked at him, annoyed. "What's the problem here?" Ash asked.

"You. You're the problem here!" He yelled. "Me?! What did I do?!" Ash protested, Pikachu stood infront of Ash, electricity sparking off his cheeks. "Piiiiiiika.." Pikachu warned.

"Calm down. What's wrong with you, Drew?" asked Gary. "That loser with his dream of being a Pokèmon master, only to lose at all of the leagues! That's my.. no.. OUR problem!" he yelled again.

"O-our?" Ash asked him while he looked at the others. Misty, May, Brock, Max, Barry, Iris, Cilan, Trip and Drew looking at him with disgust and anger.

"Yeah. Our." Misty said giving him a look of hatred.

"M-misty.. why?" Ash asked sadly.

"Ash. I think you should give up on being a trainer." Brock said flatly.

#=====================================================================#

 **AAAAAND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Review pleeeease. :) I need your opinions and tips. Tell me if you want me to continue this Story. (Obviously I will but I might stop after a chapter or Two.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope you like this!**

 **(ASH X SERENA FLUFF AT THE END!)**

#=====================================================================#

 **Last Chapter:**

"Ash. I think you should give up on being a trainer." Brock said flatly.

#=====================================================================#

"Yeah Ash. Save your future friends from the trouble and stop trying to be a Pokèmon Master." said May, everyone on their side nodded to this.

"I never thought that my Idol was an idiot all along.. Maybe I'd be the better one at achieving your dream!" said Max with a smirk. "Yeah! Max would do better than you! You're weak! You and your Pokemon are WEAK!" yelled May.

Pikachu snapped at this. "Piiiii **KAAAAAAA**!" electricity from Pikachu's cheeks became much more visible and intense at May's words. He was about to give her a strong Thunderbolt to the face when Ash stopped him. "Don't.. They're not worth it." he said dejectedly, face looking down and hair drooping over his face. The carpet below him now had drops of his tears. Drew looked at him amusedly. "See? Even your friends see that you're weak. As Paul once said.. 'Pathetic'." he smirked. "The way you're treating someone who helped you with your Pokèmon like that, It's even more pathetic." Paul remarked and glared at Drew's group. "I can't believe you'd all stoop this low. I also can't believe Ash became your friends." Gary said looking at them with diagust. "He was never our friend. We were just blinded! We almost got killed when we were with him 2 years ago!" Misty replied. While they were arguing with themselves, they didn't notice the pair of blue glowing eyes out the window, looking at them with something between hatred and disgust. " _How dare those fools._ " it said. " _They will pay... In due time.._ " He chuckled darkly while walking away to follow the depressed raven haired trainer.

 **With Ash..**

Ash had just packed up his stuff and left a note for her mother on her dresser. " _I can't believe them.. After all i've done for them..._ " Ash thought. He walked down the stairs and was about to open the door when the doorbell rang. He stood there, frozen. " _I-is it t-them?_ " Ash was not sure if he would open the door or just leave through the back door. The doorbell rang again. He braced himself and grabbed the doorknob. He swiftly opened the door. He was shocked who greeted him at his doorstep. "Hi, Ash!" she said cheerfully before she glomped him in an affectionate hug, well.. For her anyway, It's affectionate.

 **With Paul, Dawn, Gary, Delia, Prof. Oak and Pikachu**

"Man. I wish I could've smacked his pretty face up!" said Gary, seething with rage.

"Eheheheh.." Paul laughed weirdly. "What's with the weird laugh?" Gary asked.

"Oh nothing serious.." Paul assured them. Gary just sweatdropped at this. " _I wonder what Paul did..?_ " he thought.

" **ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Delia suddenly screamed. Unfortunately for her company, she was in the middle of the group when she screamed. Did I ever tell you that she screamed like an Exploud? Gary and the rest were on the floor holding their ears except for Paul who stood next to Delia, eyes twitching and ears bleeding. Holy shit-.. Oh wait we forgot about Ash.

Speaking of the said person, He was.. Er.. On the ground with a girl who was about the same age as him, wearing a red blouse with a pink collar paired with a black high-waist skirt that reached down her mid-thigh with a red hat sat on her long, golden locks and looked like they were in a deep make-out session with said raven haired trainer. Jeez. It was getting very passionately too. "Ehem." said Delia 2 feet away from the teens in La-la Land. "O-oh.. H-hi there Mrs. Ketchum! Y-you see.." she tried reasoning but got nothing. She looked at Ash hoping he would help, but alas! He was still in fucking La-la Land. " _Greaaaaat. Thanks Ash!_ " she thought sarcastically. She had no choice but to resort to... Plan B. (dun dun duuuuuuuun!) And what Delia saw next was nothing close to what she would ever thought before. She fainted. " _Thank you for this wonderful plan, Hinata..._ " were her last thoughts before slipping in deep unconsciousness.

 **In another Universe of Anime..**

"Achooo!" Hinata sneezed. "Are you alright Hinata? Are you sick?" asked Naruto, feeling her forehead with his hand. Hinata, due to the close proximity and the contact with her crush.. She fainted. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed himself.

 **Later that night at the Ketchum's residence..**

" _Serena..? Sereeeena?"_ she heard his voice. His beautiful manly (dat adjective) voice.

"Y-yes.. Ashy.. Mmm~ Ravish me~" she replied in a sultry tone. "S-SERENA WAKE UP!" he yelled, causing her to open her eyes immidiately. She was greeted by the sight of Ash, very very red in the face. Behind him was a smirking group consisting of Ash's mother and some boys and an amused Professor Oak. "I-is there something on my f-face?" She asked them.

"Nothing! Nothing at all.. _Ashy_ ~!" a boy with green spiky hair she recognized teased, right before laughing hard with the others, a purple haired boy with a smirk on his smug face, Ash's mom, and Professor Oak. Ash was just in the corner very embarassed and in deep thoughts. She smacked Gary on the arm at this. He, in turn, just laughed very hard. "HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN I WISH I'D BROUGHT MY CAMERA! HAHAHA!" exclaimed Gary as he ROFL'd.

After the shenanigans.. They were all seated at the living room on the couch or in Gary's case, the cold, hard ground, courtesy of Serena.

"So Ashy Boy..", at this, he winked at Serena. "..what're you gonna do about 'them'?" asked Gary.

"That's what I'm thinking about.. I don't know.. I don't want to see them ever again.." he sadly admitted. Serena comforted him by holding his hand. This just made him blush again. "I think I want to rest for a bit.." he said. "Yeah.. it's getting late now. We should take a rest and deal with them tomorrow." Gary suggested. Everyone agreed and after some goodbye's, they left the Ketchum's Residence. Leaving Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Delia in the living room. "Serena, you can have the guest room in front of Ash's room." said Delia sweetly.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night here, Mrs. Ketchum." Serena said, grateful of Delia's actions. "No problem, dear. You can call me Delia. Goodnight you two, don't make too much noise!" Delia said as she threw Ash something.

Serena blushed a deep shade of red at her words, knowing what she meant. But Ash.. Hoo boy, that dense little fucker just didn't caught up with his mom's words and just dumbly said "Huh?" while catching the _thing_ his mom gave him. He stared at the item in hand and asked "Mom, what's this?" he looked up to see his mom already upstairs in her room. "Hey Serena, what's this?" he asked Serena who was ignoring the question and looking away. "Serena..?" he peeped over to Serena's front only to find out she was sleeping already. "Damn. What the hell is this? Hey Pikachu, do you know what this is?" he asked his pal. "Pika." he then snatched the item from Ash and demonstrated how to use the item to Ash, with Serena opening her other eye a little to look at Pikachu's demonstration. Pikachu then placed the item on.. his crotch. "Then what?" an embarassed/awkard Ash asked his Pokèmon. Pikachu them humped the air, with both his arms extended outwards, as if imagining he had a partner in front of him. "Huh?" Pikachu double facepalmed at this, throwing the unused item back at his face. "Pika pi. (Go to sleep, Ash.)" Pikachu deadpanned. Meanwhile, Serena was trying all her best not to laugh at what Pikachu just did. "Well. Time to sleep I guess.. But.. I can't leave Serena on the couch like this.." he said. An idea struck his thoughts. He carried Serena. Bridal style. She just went even redder at this. " _Where is he taking me?_ " she thought.

After 5 minutes of going up the stairs.. "D-DAMN.. SHE'S H-HEAVY.." he panted. Serena was, again, trying her best not to beat the living shit out of the dense idiot, but she doesn't want to be caught faking her sleep just to ignore his question earlier.

After 1 more minute, they finally reached ' _her room_ ' or atleast what Ash thought it was her room, he laid her down the bed. He sat on the side of the bed while looking at Serena. The moonlight accentuated her beauty especially on her face. Because of the fatigue, both physical and emotional, he just plopped down next to Serena already asleep. After noticing a person next to her, she knew it was Ash and started hyperventilating. " _Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Ash is sleeping next to me!_ " she screamed in her thoughts, extremely red from the closeness. As much as she'd want this to last forever, she knew she had to go to her room or suffer Delia's wrath of questions. She also knew it wasn't her room because of the Pokèmon posters and figurines on a shelf. Just as she was about to get up, Ash turned around to face her and just hugged her. TIGHTLY. Causing her ample chest to squish on his. She was so red and warm in the face right now that Ash found it comfortable. He nuzzled his face on her neck, his cheek on her warm cheek. " _Arceussss~ this is so much better than a dream~!_ " she thought while moaning softly from the contact of his skin on her sensitive neck. It was the best night they ever had.

#=====================================================================#

 **OMAKE: The Escapade**

 **POKÈ-SPEECH TRANSLATOR: ON**

Meanwhile, Pikachu was looking at this scene with an amused look. He continued this for awhile before going to sleep. He wished he had someone to sleep with. "Bun..?" a voice said. Pikachu perked up instantly. "W-who's there?" he asked, scared of the unknown thing in the darkness front of him, despite the soft moans from a certain girl. "Pikachuuu~" the unknown thing revealed itself to be Dawn's Buneary. "Oh gosh. I thought you were a ghost.." he sighed and then noticed something. "Wait. Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be at where ever Dawn's staying?" he asked. "Yeah but she and Paul are too noisy with their love-making." she sighed. "And.. All the noise they made had me _hot and bothered._ " she said seductively. "U-uhmm.. O-okay?" Pikachu knew where this was going.. "Pikachuuu~ Would you kindly help me out with my problem~?" Buneary said as she crawled over to Pikachu's bed (a beanbag). " _oh shit._ " were his last thoughts before being raped by Buneary.

#=====================================================================#

 **That's all for this chapter. Did you like the Omake? Should i keep it up? Be warned that I make dirty Omakes ;) And the real adventure starts next chapter. :)**

 **Also, I plan to make Ash depressed but gets cheered up by his friends. And new friends.**

 **I think I want to introduce another OC for Kyle, another OC, to be his partner. Ehem ehem if you know what I mean ehem ehem. ;) Yes. Lemons in later chapters. Plot first before intense sex. Cynthia appears later on. Maybe in Chapter 5 or so. It's a love triangle between Serena and her.**

 **Review please. It makes me motivated to continue writing/typing. ^^**


End file.
